Aurel Joliat
Canadian | birth_date = August 29, 1901 | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | death_date = June 2, 1986 | death_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1922 | career_end = 1938 | halloffame = 1947 }} Aurele Emile 'Little Giant' Joliat (born in Ottawa on August 29, 1901 – died on June 2, 1986 in Ottawa) was a Canadian professional left winger who played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Joliat began his organized hockey career in 1916, playing for several Canadian amateur teams in Ottawa and Iroquois Falls. In 1922, however, Joliat was awarded to the Montreal Canadiens in compensation for the Saskatoon Sheiks of the Western Canada Hockey League signing aging superstar Newsy Lalonde. At first, the deal of an unknown for the greatest player in the game was wildly unpopular with Habs fans, but the "Little Giant" proved an immediate success on the ice. The following season, Joliat helped the Canadiens to the Stanley Cup in 1924 over the WCHL's Calgary Tigers. He helped the Canadiens win 2 more cups in 1930 and 1931. Joliat proved noteworthy as a two-way forward, particularly for the ability to counterattack after a breakup. Despite his lack of size -- at 5'7 and 136 lbs, Joliat was one of the smallest players in the game -- he was also notable for a refusal to back off of on-ice confrontations. His breakout season was 1925, when teamed with Howie Morenz and Billy Boucher, Joliat scored 29 goals to lead the NHL, and his 41 points would be a career high. He would remain an impact scorer for the Habs through the 1938 season, and retired the following year, reportedly devastated by Morenz's recent death. Retirement Joliat finished his career with 270 goals and 460 points in 655 games. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1947. In 1985, Joliat skated around the Montreal Forum to a huge ovation as a "special treat" for the fans. Despite falling twice, he quickly stood up and finished his skate, the trademark black cap he wore back in his playing days held in his hand. Joliat continued to skate along Ottawa's Rideau Canal well into his 80s and died at the age of 84 in 1986; after seeing his beloved Canadiens win their 23rd Stanley Cup earlier that year and was buried in Notre Dame Cemetery in Ottawa, Ontario. Achievements and facts * At the time of his retirement, Joliat was tied with Morenz for scoring the most goals in NHL history to that date. * Ranked 65th on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News * Named to the inaugural First All-Star Team at left wing in 1931. * Named a Second Team All-Star in 1932, 1934 and 1935. * Won the Hart Trophy as the NHL's most valuable player in 1934. * Despite playing in an era where seasons totaled no more than 48 games, Joliat remains in 9th place all-time on the Canadiens' career goal scoring list and second among left wingers to Steve Shutt. * Named to the 75th Anniversary All-Time Team by the Canadiens. * His number 4 jersey was "co-retired" in 1984, having been previously retired in Jean Beliveau's honour. * His brother Rene also played professional hockey. Career statistics Category:Born in 1901 Category:Dead in 1986 Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1938 Category:Ottawa New Edinburgh players Category:Ottawa Aberdeens players Category:Iroquois Falls Papermakers players